One New Message
by Heichou Aru
Summary: Mathias' and Lukas' text messages during a date. Dennor, Human AU, Contains Yaoi


**A/N : **Denmark is Mathias, Norway is Lukas, Sweden is Berwald, Finland is Tino, and Iceland is Emil

* * *

Friday July 11th 10:12pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Hey Lukas, guess what?

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:14pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

What do you want?

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:14pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

You know that new amusement park that opened up?

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:17pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I know what you are going to ask, no

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:18pm

Sent to: Lukas~

From : Mathias

Awww c'mon Lukas! D: Everyone is going! Like, Tino, Berwald, and Emil!

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:18pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

It doesn't matter who is going. And you said there will be three more people, and that means more noise. It will be loud enough without the extra people anyways.

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:20pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

But it will be fun! We can go on all the rides, eat lots of yummy stuff, and hold hands! Please please please please please! D:

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:25pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I don't see what the big deal about amusement parks is anyway. You just go without me.

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:26pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Well, I won't take no for an answer! I'll be coming over to pick you up tomorrow at 7! The park opens up early, and it may take a while to get there, so be ready!

.

.

Friday July 11th 10:31pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Idiot

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 6:22am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Almost ready? :)

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:23am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I guess so. I can't believe I got up this early to go to some stupid park with you though

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:24am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

You got up cuz you wanted to have some fun and spend time with me :D

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:24am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I doubt if that statement is true

.

.

Saturday July 12 6:27am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Oh its true alright :) Is it okay if I just drop over at your place now?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:31am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Why? You don't need to come over until around 6:55, since you live about 3 minutes away

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:32am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

I'll come cuz you love me~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:36am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

No comment

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:36am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

I love you too. See ya in a bit :)

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 7:45am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

This is boring

.

.

Saturday July 12th 7:48am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Hey Lukas, it's hard to text while driving, you can just talk to me out loud

.

.

Saturday July 12th 7:53am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Nn

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 8:42am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Hey

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:44am

Sent to : Annoying

From: Lukas

Why are you texting me when you are sitting right beside me?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:44am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Cuz i'm bored! Tino, Berwald, and Emil are taking forever to get here! And if we text, no one around us knows what we are saying!

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:46am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Stupid

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:47am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Hey, can I hold your hand?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:48am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Idiot, you don't ask something like that

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:49am

Sent to : Lukas

From : Mathias

So, it that a yes? :) Can I also kiss you?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:52am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

You really are stupid

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:56am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Wow, I didn't think you would kiss me like that, especially since there is that many people here

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:58am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

You don't want me to kiss you, idiot?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:59

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

No no no! I love it when you kiss me! It's wonderful! Hey, i'd make out with you right now, but I just saw Tino walking around with Berwald and Emil looking for us, and I thought you might think that it would be awkward if they saw us...

.

.

Saturday July 12th 9:01am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I don't know how I deal with you

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 10:12am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Hey Lukas, how about when Tino and Berwald get off this ride, we go on that big new roller coaster?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:12am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

The line was quite long the last time I saw it

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:13am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Then i'll go in line now, so when you guys come line up, i'll have a spot saved!

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:13am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I guess you can do that. But I don't think i'll go on the ride.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:13am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Oh yes, you are! You are riding with me, so if you are scared, just grab onto me! And i'll run off to the ride now~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:14am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Whatever

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 10:18am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Hey, I can't see you in line. Where are you?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:19am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

I'm over near the big green sign. I'll wave to you

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:19am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Oh I see you. Well, looks like the "saving spot" plan worked. You sure aren't that far back from the end of the line.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:21am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Of course it worked! Now c'mon over here! I haven't seen you in the past 20 minutes! D:

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:22am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

20 minutes isn't that long

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:22am

To : Lukas~

From : Mathias

It is to me D:

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 10:43am

To : Lukas ~

From : Mathias

Weee! We are almost at the front! I can't wait! :D

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:44am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Well, that was a long wait

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:44am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

But at least I could wait with you holding my hand~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:46am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

You want me to let go?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:47am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

D: Noooooo! Don't! I won't let you! I'll just hold you tighter!

.

.

Saturday July 12th 10:49am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Hmmf

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 10:53am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Yes, we are about to go on~! Don't be shy to hold onto me~

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 10:59am

Sent to : Lukas

From : Mathias

Haha~ That was fun~ I would want to go again, but the line is waaaaaay longer now...awwwwww. But you really did seem a bit scared there Lukas :) I could feel your grip around my arm tighter around some parts, it was soooo cute~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 11:02am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Mathias

Don't talk about that. I wasn't scared.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 11:03am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Sure ~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 11:07am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Idiot.

Emil said that we should go eat lunch soon.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 11:09am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Alright then~

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 2:23pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Stop staring at me, stupid.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 2:25pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

I can't help it if you look so sexy all the time~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 2:26pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Idiot. Don't call me that.

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 6:57pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Berwald said he is going to drive Tino and Emil back home once it gets close to 8. Are we going to leave at that time as well?

.

.

Saturday July 12th 6:59pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Sure~ On our way back, maybe the two of us could quickly grab something to eat, then you can come over at my place for the night~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 7:01pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I'll think about it.

.

.

Saturday 12th 7:04pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

:D

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 7:47pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Emil said they are leaving now. Let's go too.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 7:48pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Okay then~ But it would still be fun to stay longer

.

.

Saturday July 12th 7:51pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Well, I would get too tired if we stayed longer

.

.

Saturday July 12th 7:52pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Okay then~ I don't want you to get too tired! D:

.

.

Saturday July 12th 7:58pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Yeah

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 8:45pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Hey, its raining so hard, I don't think you could hear me if I tried talking to you! There is a Taco Bell right there, wanna stop by? We probably won't get to my house for a while.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:47pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Whatever

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:49pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

It seems it will be raining a lot. Even by the time we get to my house, it might still be raining this hard. We might get drenched when getting out of the car, so i'll lend you some clothes, k? :)

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:50pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

.

.

Sure, thanks

Saturday July 12th 8:52pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

You know, if you need some help getting undressed then, I would be happy to help~

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:56pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Idiot. We'll see.

.

.

Saturday July 12th 8:56pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

This is gonna be one good night :D

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 9:21pm

Sent to : Lukas~

From Mathias

Almost there!

.

.

* * *

Saturday July 12th 9:30pm

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Finally we are here. It sure was pouring when we came out of the car. Now get me out of these soaking wet clothes

.

.

* * *

Sunday July 13th 12:03am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Hey Lukas, you awake?

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:05am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Well, texting me is one way of asking. And yes, I am awake.

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:06am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Well, how about you come sleep in my bed? I'm lonely without you beside me~

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:07am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Lonely?

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:09am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Yeeees lonely! Now, please come here! Please?

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:11am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Well, being the idiot you are, you probably won't stop asking me until I come

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:15am

Sent to : Lukas~

From : Mathias

Ahhhh thanks Lukas~ I love cuddling with you like this. You smell nice 3

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:16am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

Stupid. I am literaly right beside you. You don't need to text me right now.

.

.

Mathias turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand. He took his arm and wrapped it around Lukas' waist and pulled him closer. He smiled at the warmth his boyfriend gave him. He looked down at Lukas' face and could see Lukas' clear beautiful blue eyes looking up at him.

"What are you smiling for?" Lukas' soft voice spoke. This made Mathias smile yet another time.

"I'm smiling because you are so beautiful."

Mathias moved his head towards Lukas' and placed a light kiss on his lips. Lukas then tilted his head and deepened the kiss, pushing forward. Mathias licked Lukas' bottom lip and slipped his tongue into Lukas' mouth. He pressed harder and tightend his grip around Lukas' waist. Lukas reached out and grabbed Mathias' head and pulled his mouth to his, kissing him hard. After a while, they break apart. Mathias looked down at Lukas, and Lukas put his hand on Mathias' chest, both of them panting lightly.

"Thanks for coming with me to the amusement park today! I had a whole bunch of fun with you!"

"Of course..." Lukas mumbled, looking a bit red. Probably from the kiss? That made Mathias smile again.

"Yep. I love you, Lukas."

Then, Lukas turned away. Mathias moved his eyebrows in confused as Lukas grabbed his phone. As soon as Lukas put it down and turned back, facing Mathias again, Mathias got a text message. Mathias quickly grabbed his phone and checked the new message.

.

.

Sunday July 13th 12:21am

Sent to : Annoying

From : Lukas

I love you too, Idiot.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **I hope you enjoyed~ This is my first fanfic, so if you have any suggestions on how I can improve or anything, just let me know :) I know the ending is cheesy, but I hope it was cute enough. And I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. Love it, like it, hate, please tell me what you think :D


End file.
